The Day After
by CaitlynGlenanneWesten91
Summary: Sabrina and Patrick the day after the nurses ball . Britt isn't pregnant in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina arose to the shrilling noise of her alarm clock. Groaning she hit the off button and sat up rubbing her eyes and then she remembered what happened the night before the makeover,the kiss , the ball and then she got excited the KISS Patrick had told her he had feelings for her and kissed her Sabrina smiled.

" Morning Cinderella what are you thinking about "

Sabrina looked up to see her roommate and best friend Felix.

"Oh nothing in particular."

"MMMHHHMMM."

Felix walked over and sat on the side of her bed.

"You're thinking of how the months of secret yearning of a certain Dr. Drake Cultivated into a Relationship with ."

Sabrina smiled as she reached for her glasses on the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Felix said as he grabbed her arm.

"Getting ready for work."

" Oh no no no you are never wearing those glasses again."

"Felix i don't intend to wear them again but i need them until i can get to the bathroom."

"Oh Ok."

Felix stood and walked to the door.

"HeY Felix."

Felix turned to look at her.

"Thank you."

"Honey you had it in you all along." he walked out.

#########

Sabrina walked into General Hospital for the first time as an official nurse.

She walked over to Liz at the Desk.

"You kissed AJ lasst night."

Liz looked up "Felix told you didn't he ?"

"Duh."

Liz closed the binder she was working in "Yes i did."

Sabrina did a little squeal "So what happens now."

"I Don't Know i mean i like him but Nikolas needs me too."

Sabrina nodded.

"Anywho speaking of kissing you and patrick huh?"

"Yeah it feels so weird like my two major dreams came true in such a short amount of time it feels like i'm floating on air."

Liz reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so happy for you Sabrina."

"Thanks you too.

They both heard the elevator ding and open and Liz looked past Sabrina. "Oh look who's here."

Sabrina turned around to see Patrick holding Emma both of whom were smiling at Sabrina.

"Sabrina!." Emma Extended her arms for a hug.

Patrick put Emma down and she ran full force into sabrina's legs.

"Hi Emma how are you ?"

"Im good Daddy has off today so were going to the park."

"That's Awesome!"

"Can you come with us."

"Oh i wish i could but I'm working till 2."

Emma looked sad as Patrick walked up behind her.

"But i'll tell you what you call me at 2:15 and i'll come and hang out for a while."

"Yes!."

Patrick and Sabrina laughed.

Emma ran to say hi to Liz and Patrick walked up to Sabrina.

"Me and Emma were going to go to the pier tonight and we were wondering if you could join us after work that is."

"That Sounds Awesome...I'd love too." Sabrina Said with a Smile

Patrick said "Great" then lean down and kissed her

They kissed for about a minute before they heard someone cleared their throat rather loudly. They parted and looked over to see Epiphany standing with her arms crossed. They stepped away from each other and nervously laughed.

"I shouldn't have to tell you guys that this is a hospital not a love lounge." She said

Both Sabrina and Patrick nodded.

"Nurse Santiago, you are needed in Room 122B."

Sabrina nodded and walked past Epiphany who turned to look at Patrick with her eyebrow raised.

"I uh...We... Ummm ... Emma time to go."Patrick said grabbing Emma and walking to the elevator..

########

Time seemed to go by slowly for Sabrina she wished time would speed by but it wouldn't. At 2 Sabrina practically ran to the locker room knocking over things along the way she met Emma and Patrick at a restaurant on the pier.

"Hi." Patrick said

"Hello."

The waitress showed them to a booth. Patrick and Emma sat on one side and Sabrina sat on the opposite.

They talked about the Ball and Movies and the Waitress Complimented how beautiful and well behaved Emma was.

"You have a beautiful daughter." the waitress said looking at Sabrina and Patrick

Patrick said "Thank You." and the waitress left them to enjoy their meal.

After the meal was finished Emma begged her dad to ride the rides on the pier to which Patrick agreed.

"Daddy is afraid of the Ferris Wheel." Emma told Sabrina

Sabrina laughed and looked at Patrick "I have a little bit of problems with Heights it's not a rare fear you know."

Sabrina said "We should go on it I love the Ferris Wheel."

Patrick hesitated and then agreed.

As they were waiting in line a few drunk men where Taunting Sabrina with Catcalls and Obscenities.

Patrick turned to them "You need to stop talking to my girlfriend like that right now."

The men apologized and walked away Patrick turned to Sabrina who looked shocked.

"What?"

"You...You called me your girlfriend."

"Well you are, aren't you"Patrick Smiled

Sabrina kissed him leaving a smiling Emma looking on.

Coming up:

More Patrick/Emma/Sabrina at the pier  
Felix and Sabrina talk  
The Evil Britch returns.  
Sabrina protects emma


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina,Emma and Patrick all got in the Ferris Wheel with Emma in the middle as the ride started to progress to the top Sabrina noticed Emma with a weird look on her face.

"Emma are you ok?"

"I've never been on this before it is scary daddy."

Sabrina looked up at Patrick then back at Emma.

"You know my mom use to tell me nothing is scary as long as you keep believing it's scary and you know she also what to do if you are scared on a ride."

"What is that ."

Sabrina grabbed Emma's hand.

"Ready?"

Emma Nodded.

Sabrina raised Emma's hand with hers and Screamed as loud as she could "WOOOOHHHOOOOOOO."

Emma started laughing at Sabrina then joined in.

Patrick watched as they screamed and giggled then found himself jumping in.

After the got off they were in a fit of giggles.

Emma decided she wanted to go on a ride by herself So patrick and Sabrina stood watching.

Sabrina started to rub up and down her arms.

"You Cold?" Patrick asked.

Sabrina said " Yeah it got chilly a little bit."

Patrick shrugged of his coat and put it on Sabrina.

"Thank you." She said and kissed him.

They kissed for a few minutes until Sabrina felt a tug on her shirt and she looked down.

"Can we play some games now." Emma said

"Sure." Patrick said.

The first game they played was Skeeball to which Emma got two stuffed teddy bear and then came the ring toss and ball toss. Emma started to get sleepy.

"I think someone is ready for bed ." Sabrina said as Patrick lifted Emma up and she crashed on his shoulder.

"Yeah I better get her home." Patrick said.

They walked to the parking garage and realized they parked right next to each other.

Patrick put Emma in the car and shut the car door and turned to Sabrina

"So did you have fun?"

"I had an amazing time so we've officially had our first date ...it feels surreal." Sabrina said

Patrick laughed "Im glad because i had an amazing time too. "

He leaned in and kissed Sabrina.

"See you tomorrow." Sabrina said.

"Yeah." Patrick replied and leaned in for another kiss

They parted and Patrick got in his car and drove off .

########

Sabrina got home and closed the door and sighed.

"So how was it?"

Sabrina looked over to the couch and saw Felix sitting there.

"I can't believe that i'm dating Patrick Drake."

"Well believe it honey cause he realized how amazing of a woman you are."

Sabrina walked over and sat next to him "Thank you"

Felix looked at her "For what?"

"For always being there for me ."

Felix looked at her " Honey that's what best friends are for."

They hugged.

Sabrina looked at felix " Hey i almost forgot it's Friday Night,"

"You know what that means?"

"Movie Time!" the said in unison and laughed.

And they spent the rest of the night watching Ghost.

#########

The next day Patrick had an Emergency surgery he had to perform so he asked if Sabrina could watch Emma at the Nurse's Station to which she agreed they were sitting there talking when Emma looked over and saw Britt approaching and hid behind Sabrina's legs.

Sabrina noticed Britt walking towards them and told Emma it would be ok.

"I need to speak to Emma." Britt said.

"No you don't Patrick told you that you were never to speak to her again."

"That is none of your concern Nurse Santiago."

"Actually it is Emma is very important to me."

" I always knew you used your relationship with Emma to reel Patrick in and you pretty yourself up hoping he would sleep with you."

"Sabrina is not like that leave her alone." Emma said.

"You stay out of this you little brat adults are talking ."

Sabrina surged forward to become face to face with Britt.

"Do NOT talk to her like that."

Britt backed away a little " Look who finally got a backbone but you know honey Patrick is a playboy was before he met Robin and now that Robin has unfortunately has passed he's back to his old ways he played Me and he Will play you."

Britt walked away.

Sabrina took a deep breath and tears started to form in her eyes.

She grabbed Emma's hand and turned to find Patrick.

She found him talking to a co-worker and walked up and asked if she could speak to him.

He nodded and they walked to a corner of the hospital and Sabrina looked at him and said "When did you decide you wanted to be with me."

Patrick looked confused.

Coming up:

Patrick and Sabrina have a heart to heart.  
Sabrina gives Emma a "Special gift"  
Patrick and Sabrina's "First Official Date" Alone  
Emma asks Sabrina a very serious question.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This Chapter was really emotional for me to write because i took a part of my own life and put it in the story my father was murdered in 2007 when i was 15 and the Gift i got from someone is the same gift Sabrina gives emma and the same speech so i hope you enjoy )

Patrick looked at Sabrina.

"Patrick i need to know that we aren't together just because of this." she motioned to her newly makeovered self,

"No..of course not Sabrina I don't know what Britt told you but you need to know her and I are done. Look I never felt about Britt the way I feel when I kiss you .After Robin I didn't think I would find that strong connection with another woman until I realized that I had feelings for you and look I know this is going to be a journey of change for both of us but I'm glad we can do it together."

Sabrina looked at him "I just don't make any mistakes so if you are sure that this is what you want then I am ready for one of the greatest times of my life."

Patrick kissed her.

"Don't let Britt try to make something come between us ok?"

Sabrina nodded and kissed Patrick again.

Emma came running towards them.

"Daddy, Daddy can I go home now?"

Patrick looked down at Emma. "Sure Honey, Sabrina why don't you come with us we could order a pizza or something."

Sabrina Smiled and Nodded.

Patrick smiled and picked up Emma and grabbed a hold of Sabrina's hand as they walked toward the elevator Sabrina noticed a scowling Britt and Smirked at her

#########

When they entered into the house Emma ran to her room to change into some clothes that could afford getting pizza sauce on them and Sabrina and Patrick were sitting on the couch.

"Patrick, do you have a extra photo of robin I could have."

Patrick looked at Sabrina.

"Yeah, I'm sure there is one lying around here somewhere let me go look."

Patrick walked into his bedroom and came back a short time later and handed the photo to Sabrina.

"Thank you."

She got up and grabbed her pocketbook.

"Where are you going with Robin's photo?"

"I'll be back there's something I want to do I promise I will be back before the pizza is delivered."

Sabrina kissed him then left leaving a very confused Patrick watching her.

True to her word Sabrina came back before the pizza had arrived with two gift bags.

Emma noticed them "Sabrina are those presents?"

"Yes, they are. One for you and one for your daddy."

Emma got really excited "Oohhh oohhh. Can I open it now?"

Patrick looked at her and said "After dinner."

Emma smiled.

A short while later the pizza arrived and they sat at the table enjoying the food and the company when they all finished Sabrina and Patrick cleared the table and Sabrina noticed Emma eyeing the bags.

"Ok, I guess someone wants her present."

Emma jumped up and down.

"Hey, easy there tiger. Why don't you sit down and see what Sabrina got for you."

Emma sat down and Sabrina and Patrick followed suit.

"Before I give you the gift I would like to tell you a little story if that's ok?"

Emma smiled "I love stories."

Sabrina looked at Patrick and continued "When I was 8 years old my mother died of cancer and it was probably the worst time of my life . Me and my mom we were inseperable she was my best friend we laughed and played and did each others hair and when she died it felt like a part of me was ripped away the day we buried her i was a mess i couldn't function or talk and my aunt pulled me aside and gave me something." Sabrina got up and pulled a box out of the bag

She handed it to Emma who asked if she could open it and Sabrina nodded.

Emma opened it to find a beautiful gold locket. Sabrina took it out and put it on Emma.

"My aunt told me that even though I couldn't see my mother anymore if I wore the Necklace she would always be close to my heart and she would always be in it too."

Emma looked like she was about to cry so Sabrina opened the locket for her and in the locket was a picture of Robin.

"Now it 's true for you too."

Emma hugged Sabrina and said thank you a bunch of times then asked her father if she could show grandma and grandpa on skype and Patrick agreed they walked into the next room Sabrina thought she was alone for a while so she walked to the window and let all the emotions come out of her she cried for a few seconds when she felt someone turn her around and hug her.

"It's okay. That was a beautiful thing you did for Emma and Robin."

Sabrina's sobs subsided as Patrick comforted her as she lifted her head she kissed him. This kiss wan't like any of the ones they shared before if anything it was more passionate when they parted it was only because the need for air was to much to bear..

"I'm ...I'm sorry that was..."

"Amazing" Patrick said and then they kissed again.

A few seconds later Patrick looked at Sabrina " Do I also get a gift?"

Sabrina pulled away and got another box out of the bag and handed it to Patrick.

When he opened his gift he saw two leather bracelets that had a silver plate with both Emma and Robin's names on them.

"Wow! Thank you I love them." Patrick said.

Sabrina smiled and they notice Emma had come back into the room

"Grandma, loves my locket!." she said.

"That's great."

##########

Later on that night Patrick put Emma to bed and he walked back into the living room to find Sabrina putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, well I thought you were getting ready for bed so I was gonna head out."

"No. Come on, why don't we watch a movie I mean we haven't had any alone time since we atarted dating." Patrick said sitting down.

Sabrina shrugged off her coat "Alright, it's a date."

She sat by Patrickand he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they picked the movie they were going to watch and watched it in silence when the credits rolled Patrick looked over to see Sabrina asleep on his shoulder he looked at the clock and it said 1 a.m Sabrina looked so peaceful to disturb so he slid down to a lying position with Sabrina curled up beside him and fell asleep.

########

The next morning they woke up and Sabrina panicked "Did I sleep here."

Patrick nodded

"Oh, ok." She said

"Emma, should be getting up soon." Patrick said

Sabrina started to get up and looked down at Patrick "I'll make you guys breakfast."

When Emma woke up she noticed her Daddy and Sabrina were wearing the same clothes they were the previous night .

"Did, Sabrina sleep here Daddy.?"

"Yeah, she did. We fell asleep watching a movie."

"Oh, Okay." Emma went back to eating her eggs.

After Breakfast Patrick got in the shower and Sabrina sat on the couch a few minutes later Emma sat next to her "Sabrina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sweetie."

"Do you love Daddy?"

#########

Coming Up:

Sabrina doesn't know how to answer Emma's Question

Felix thinks Sabrina and Patrick did the deed.

A little bit of a Time jump

Patrick or Sabrina will tell the other the three little words.


End file.
